La poción de Amor
by Sailer Sak Morr
Summary: Oneshot! Misao esta enamorada de Aoshi, pero este no da muestras de corresponderle... Megumi ayudará a Misao a conquistarlo...


FIC DE AOSHI & MISAO

" La poción de amor"

Misao era, sin duda, una chica diferente a las demás. A sus 19 años no realizaba las actividades que las chicas de su edad realizan. No iba a fiestas ni salía con sus amigos pues no tenia muchos, y era completamente una inexperta en asuntos del corazón. Jamás había tenido novio, a excepción de ese chico que le propuso un noviazgo y luego salio a flote que su verdadera intención era ganar una apuesta.

Era bella, pero se arreglaba poco. Siempre traía su pelo recogido en una trenza y sus atuendos eran una combinación entre ropa de chiquillo y colores oscuros. Sin duda, así era Misao, ajena a todo mundo. A excepción de su hermano mayor Sanosuke y la novia de este, Megumi, Misao no tenia amigos. Se pasaba la vida entre la escuela y sus ideales. Vivía día a día y no se preocupaba demasiado por el mañana. Sonreía constantemente por que era feliz, o así lo hacia ver.

Quizás la única cosa de la que Misao se lamentaba era Aoshi. El mejor amigo de su hermano desde hace años y por quien daría todo para que fijara tan solo una mirada fugaz en ella. Pero Aoshi Shinomori no lo hacia, y Misao se refugiaba en su soledad.

-"_Aoshi Shinomori"... - _Escribía Misao en su libreta y debajo una leyenda... -"_Cuando fijes tu mirada en esta dirección, moriré de amor en ese instante"_

La chica se encontraba en su rincón favorito en el café Akabeko, administrado por Tae. Todas las noches, Misao se sentaba en la mesa del rincón, pedía varias tazas de café mientras escuchaba desde el otro lado del local a Sanosuke y Aoshi, cantante y guitarrista respectivamente, al tiempo que hermosos poemas y canciones surgían a su mente y plasmaba en papel. Siendo una chica inteligente y queriendo conquistar el corazón de Aoshi, Misao tendría que coquetearle o enviarle algún tipo de señal, pero no lo hacia. Ni siquiera le miraba mientras tocaba.

Megumi, la chica de piel blanca y pelo negro se sentó junto a Misao y observo lo que escribía. Era la novia del hermano de la chica desde hace mucho tiempo y ya se consideraban hermanas.

-Otro día mas, otro poema- le dijo y dirigió su vista hacia el pequeño escenario.

-Que más da, ¿no? - Levantando la vista observo a Megumi mirar el escenario. Sonrió para sí. Megumi estaba absorta mirando a Sanosuke.

-Sabes Misao? No es correcto que te escondas aquí... - Megumi había regresado en si y llamado la atención de su casi hermana.

Dejando a un lado su libreta y pluma, Misao pregunto a que se refería.

-Digo que deberías ir allá, pararte frente a Shinomori y plantarle un buen beso - Sonrió de solo imaginárselo. La cara de Misao y la de Aoshi completamente unidas - así él entendería algo. Considero que es mejor que andar en la sombra escribiéndole cartas de amor, no crees?

-No todo lo que escribo es para él- corrigió Misao -Además, yo no podría ir así nada mas... imagina la cara que pondría Aoshi si yo hiciera algo así... no me volvería a hablar nunca!

-¡Pero si no lo hace!... Cuando mucho cruzan dos o tres palabras cada mes y eso no es culpa tuya. Shinomori es la persona menos comunicativa que conozco y con trabajos le he oído hablar.

Ambas observaron el escenario. La voz de Sanosuke anunciando un pequeño descanso las había sacado de su conversación. Entendiendo la mirada de "guarda silencio" de Misao, Megumi cambio de tema. Los chicos se sentaron junto a ellas y pidieron 2 cafés. Tae se los hizo traer inmediatamente.

-De que hablaban eh? - las interrogo Sanosuke después de tomar el primer sorbo de su taza.

Megumi pareció lanzar una mirada de complicidad a Sanosuke y este entendió rápidamente. Ni Misao ni Aoshi notaron nada.

-Ahh.. Pero que cansado estoy! -Dijo Sano y el tema anterior pareció perderse en el viento. -No se como no te estas quejando Aoshi, a mí me duele todo...

Shinomori le miro y regreso a su café.

-Eres un flojo, Sano. No se como conservas este trabajo - le recrimino Meg, para luego acercarse a el y darle un beso ligero- Llevas el día entero sin hacer nada... no te da pena?

-No

-Vamos Misao, dile algo! -Misao levanto la vista de su bebida por un instante fugaz tuvo los ojos de Aoshi sobre los suyos- Tu hermano no hace mas que apostar y cantar... y de paso quejarse todo el día. No le dirás nada?

-Sanosuke sabe lo que hace... no soy quien para regañarlo...

-Esa es mi hermana... Defiéndeme de la arpía!

-SANO! -le grito su novia

-Pero te amo - le dio un tierno beso que pareció hacerla olvidar...

-Debo ir a ver si Tae me ocupa -le comento Megumi a Sano y se levanto - Ya termino mi descanso...

-Te acompaño- le siguió su novio. Aoshi y Misao se quedaron solos.

La tensión que tenia la chica era demasiada. Aoshi no hablaba y ni siquiera la miraba. Habían pasado años y no había logrado despertar ni una pequeña chispa en Aoshi. Quizás jamás lo haría.

Siguieron haciéndose compañía. Sentados en la misma mesa, y sin cruzar ni una mirada, ni una palabra, Misao y Aoshi aguardaron a la pareja.

Megumi regreso junto a Misao y Sanosuke subió al escenario. Aoshi le siguió.

-Hay muy poca gente- le dijo Megumi a la chica cuando se sentó junto a ella - Tae no me necesita.

Misao observo el escenario y detuvo su mirada en Aoshi. Le encantaba verlo tocar pero muy pocas veces lo hacia. Regresó a su poema un segundo antes de que Aoshi la volteara a ver. Ninguno supo que el otro le miraba.

Así pasaba los días Misao. En el rincón del café todas las noches, aguardando una sola señal de que Aoshi podría algún día quererle. Esa era su vida y estaba resignada a ella. No obstante, Megumi no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su cuñada pasara su vida aguardando a Aoshi. Había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y había formulado un plan para ello.

Un día, antes de que los chicos bajaran del escenario para descansar, Megumi se sentó junto a Misao y le quito la libreta de las manos. La chica estaba desconcertada por la forma extraña en que actuó Megumi.

-Escúchame Misao. No dejare que pases tu vida esperando a Aoshi -metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y saco un frasquito de forma rectangular. Contenía un liquido rojizo en el que Misao fijo la vista.

-Misao, tú eres una persona que ha sufrido muchas decepciones amorosas, de las cuales algunas fueron en tus vidas pasadas. Por tus ojos puedo ver tu sufrimiento y que sé que en algún momento de otra vida tu amaste mucho a un hombre, tanto que sufrías día a día como lo haces ahora -agito el frasquito y la inquietud de Misao se incremento - Este es un perfume muy especial. Te lo obsequio y quiero que lo uses diariamente. Te colocaras dos gotas en el cuello y dos gotas en las muñecas, entendiste?

-Sí. -Recibió en sus manos el regalo de Megumi, pero su inquietud no se desvanecía -Pero, para que sirve?

-Solo úsalo. Veras que cambiara tu vida...

Megumi guardo silencio al ver acercarse a los muchachos. Misao guardo el frasco en su pantalón e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-De que hablaban? - las cuestiono Sano. Su novia, tranquilamente le respondió.

-Creo que es hora de que tu hermana tenga novio... te agrada la idea, Misao?

La mesa quedó en silencio. Sanosuke quedo en shock, al igual que su hermana y Aoshi no parecían haberse inmutado para nada.

-Claro que no, es muy joven- le respondió Sanosuke irritado - tu que opinas Aoshi? Verdad que es una niña?- Aoshi no le contesto y Sanosuke siguió sacando peros - Además hay muchos hombres muy malos que querrán aprovecharse de ella. Eres muy inocente, Misao yo considero, no, Exijo que no tengas novio por lo menos en 10 años

-Pero tú si que estas loco- le grito Meg -Tienes que dejarla hacer su vida... no estarás ahí para siempre... déjala seguir su camino!

Megumi y Sanosuke entraron en una discusión que duro todo el descanso. Se reconciliaron un minuto antes de que Sanosuke y Aoshi volvieran a tocar. Misao se quedo sola y saco de su ropa el frasco que le había dado Megumi. Ya había oído hablar de brebajes para conquistar hombres y estaba cien por ciento segura de que este era uno de ellos. Conocía demasiado a Megumi como para asegurarlo.

Absorta en el frasco no notaba la mirada que le dirigía Aoshi desde el escenario.

Sin prestarle atención a las instrucciones de Sanosuke, Aoshi hablo por lo bajo.

-Creo que debes dejar que Misao tenga novio. Ya no es una niña y debe de haber algún pretendiente que valga la pena...

Sanosuke quedo sorprendido pero comenzó a reflexionar. Quizás su hermana ya estaba en edad después de todo.

-Lo considerare...

A pesar de no estar muy segura sobre el "perfume", Misao lo utilizo. Diariamente se lo ponía después de bañarse y durante el transcurso del día no notaba nada extraño, hasta que... Justo una semana después de haber recibido el perfume, Misao noto algo.

Megumi y Sanosuke se habían ido a tomar un café en la barra donde atendía Tae directamente, dejando solos a Misao y Aoshi en la mesa. De pronto, la chica escuchó su voz.

-Misao, Te puedo preguntar que escribes?

Aoshi le había hablado y ella no podía creerlo. En los 4 años que llevaba de conocerlo era siempre ella quien comenzaba una conversación que muchas veces el se encargaba de terminar rápidamente

-Este.. es escribo un poema- le dijo y acerco su libreta a Aoshi. Para suerte de la chica su anterior libreta, que estaba llena de poemas y canciones para el se le había terminado y con esta nueva no corría el riesgo de que si Aoshi deseba hojearla se enterara de sus sentimientos.

Shinomori tomo la libreta y la leyó en silencio. Se la regreso a Misao y comento que era muy bueno.

-De verdad?- Misao estaba en las nubes. Jamás pensó que a Aoshi le agradara lo que escribía.

-Sí. Tienes talento.

-Gracias- le dijo ella y cerro la libreta. Se había empezado una conversación con Aoshi y no pensaba desperdiciarla. Siguieron conversando hasta que Aoshi regreso a tocar.

-_Será que el liquido del frasquito funciona de verdad?- _Se interrogaba Misao- _O a lo mejor es solo una coincidencia... de seguro mañana me tratara igual que siempre..._

Pero no fue así, día a día, Misao y Aoshi conversaban en el descanso y a cada rato que encontraran libre y llegaron a conocerse en muy poco tiempo. Ahora Misao lo observaba tocar, sin sentir el miedo de que él descubriera algo. Se volvieron buenos amigos y se convirtieron en personas mas abiertas.

A veces salían juntos al cine o a algún lugar, como buenos amigos. Pero nunca llegaban a más. Misao estaba muy feliz, por fin había logrado que Aoshi la conociera y apreciara, pero se sentía mal porque sabia que todo ello había sido gracias al regalo de Megumi.

Estando en el café cuatro meses después del regalo de Megumi, llego lo peor.

Megumi y Sanosuke los habían dejado solos como acostumbraban hacerlo. Aoshi había estado un poco callado e inmediatamente lo había notado Misao.

-Que ocurre? Estas muy callado...

-Nada Misao.

-Pero Aoshi, tu tienes algo... dímelo, por favor - la mirada de la chica reflejaba verdadera preocupación, cosa que no pudo evitar partirle el corazón a Aoshi - somos amigos, o no?

-Si- le confirmo Aoshi y tomo su mano. La chica se sorprendió por el contacto pero no se aparto del gesto- Y de eso quería hablarte...

-Dime... -Intentaba mantener el temple, pero le era muy difícil

-Ahora me conoces mejor que nadie y sabrás que no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos. Ni mi rostro ni mis palabras reflejan nunca lo que en verdad siento, pero por alguna razón tu siempre sabes cuando me ocurre algo. Sientes algo ahora? Sabes lo que me ocurre?

-No

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Misao. Eso ocurre

Misao instintivamente retiro la mano y bajo la cabeza. Aoshi había mencionado lo que más desea escuchar pero eso no había producido felicidad en el corazón de la chica.

-Aoshi.. esto es un error - le dijo ella y él pareció no comprender- Tu no estas enamorado de mí, todo ha sido culpa mía...

Shinomori la miro intrigado y ella comenzó a relatar su historia.

-Megumi me dio un frasco pequeño con un liquido que al utilizarlo permite que personas del sexo opuesto se sientan atraídas por ti. Yo lo use y pensé que no había ocurrido nada, pero una semana después tu comenzaste a hablar conmigo y yo ya no pude dejar de usarlo. Me gustaba que conversáramos a todas horas y así llegue a conocerte mejor. - el chico estaba serio y ella prefirió terminar- Lo que digo es que lo que sientes no es verdadero, sino originado por esa poción.

Aoshi estaba muy serio y ni siquiera la miraba. Misao se sentía aliviada por momentos y por otros muy desdichada. Al fin Aoshi la había mirado e incluso llegado a sentir algo por ella y todo era resultado del frasco mágico de Megumi. Aoshi hablo.

-Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo, no tienes porque inventar nada... -Se dispuso a levantarse y Misao continuo

-Créeme que es mejor así, Aoshi. Lo que crees sentir pasara pronto y volverá todo a ser como era antes

-Solo te diré algo. Yo no creo en esas cosas.

Aoshi se levanto definitivamente y camino hacia el escenario. Tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocar. Rápidamente llego Sanosuke a su lado y ambos continuaron con su trabajo. Misao, desde su rincón favorito bajo la mirada y no volvió a observar a Aoshi en toda la noche. Todo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad.

Aoshi y Misao no hablaron nada en el transcurso de la semana siguiente, y evitaban quedarse solos en la mesa por las noches. Misao había decidido desde ese día no volver a utilizar la poción, así seguramente Aoshi regresaría a ser el mismo con mas rapidez. Lo que ambos no sospechaban era que de alguna manera Megumi se habían enterado de todo y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sin hacer nada.

Sostuvo a Misao una noche antes de que ella escapara a la barra como había comenzado a hacerlo, y la sentó junto a ella.

-Ahora mismo me dirás todo - le dijo- Y comenzaras por el porque rechazaste a Aoshi...

-No se que dices...

-No te hagas la que no sabes. Dime todo...

-Yo... -Misao había guardado por mucho tiempo el asunto sobre Aoshi y ya era hora de dejar de cargarlo. - Si, rechace a Aoshi. Pero lo hice por su bien...

-Tu estas loca o que? Durante 4 años solo he escuchado hablar de Aoshi y te he visto suspirar por el en toda ocasión. ¿Cómo es que lo rechazaste?

-Fue tu culpa. Tu pócima lo enamoro de mí... -Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a cristalizarle los ojos a Misao, la voz se le quebraba y el dolor estrujaba su corazón- Yo lo quiero de verdad, pero no estoy dispuesta a que el me quiera contra su voluntad. El no me amaba y no era justo que estuviera bajo los efectos de un embrujo. Creo que para ahora ya debe de haber pasado...

Megumi no lograba entender como llego Misao a dicha conclusión. Le pregunto sobre ello.

-La poción que me diste, recuerdas? Eso hizo que Aoshi se enamorara de mí..

Sin mas, Megumi se soltó riendo.

-Pero Misao, lo que yo te di no era mas que agua de color. Es cierto que tiene un maravilloso aroma, pero eso no ocasiona que los hombres se enamoren de ti. Creí que ya lo habías descubierto por ti misma...

-Tu dijiste que eso cambiaria mi vida.. yo pensé que... Quieres decir que Aoshi de verdad...?

-Si, Aoshi de verdad... Yo solo te di la confianza para que te decidieras a hablarle, que el se enamorara de ti lo hiciste tu misma...

-Oh no -suspiro Misao - Que hice? Rechace a Aoshi!

-Pero eso podemos arreglarlo o no? Yo se una manera de que te perdone...

-No. -la detuvo Misao- yo tengo que pensar en algo... esto lo haré yo misma.- Se levanto de la mesa y se despidió de Megumi. Le hizo una señal a Sanosuke y partió a su casa...

Paso el resto de la noche en vela y cuando llegó su hermano le contó su plan. Comenzó por relatarle todo lo ocurrido, desde el frasco que le regalo Megumi hasta hacia una horas, cuando había descubierto los verdaderos sentimientos de Aoshi. Al principio Sanosuke se comportaba renuente a aceptar a Aoshi, pero conforme su hermana le explicaba, Sanosuke abría los ojos y podía ver claramente que Aoshi era lo que quería para su hermana, después de todo, quien mejor que su amigo de hace ya mucho tiempo.

De esta forma, pasaron los hermanos la noche en vela. Pero al día siguiente, todo estaba listo

Sanosuke una hora antes al café y le dio a Aoshi, quien ya se encontraba ahí, las notas de una nueva canción que tocarían esa noche. El papel, efectivamente, solo contenían las notas, ninguna letra ni algo más. Aoshi no se extraño de ello pues era muy común que Sanosuke solo le diera ese tipo de datos y comenzó a practicar la canción. Para la hora de tocar ya la había memorizado.

El café comenzó a llenarse y los chicos tocaron su primera canción. Estaba pasando la noche, cuando Sanosuke, observando a su hermana, noto la señal para dejar de cantar. Termino la canción y antes de que Aoshi se levantara para tomar un descanso, Sanosuke le detuvo. Tomo el micrófono y llamo la atención de todos los que ahí se encontraban.

-Buenas noches a todos, y Bienvenidos al Akabeko. Antes de tomar nuestro descanso quiero presentarla la actuación única de una chica muy talentosa, quien nos deleitara esta noche con una bella canción. Por favor, denle un aplauso a mi hermana Misao. - Misao se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el escenario. Sanosuke dijo al oído de Aoshi que tocara la canción que le había dicho al principio y Aoshi lo hizo. No hay que olvidar mencionar que el chico se encontraba muy desconcertado, pero quería ver a donde llevaba ello.

Comenzó a tocar cuando Misao estuvo justo frente al micrófono... La chica tenia los ojos cerrados y se movía al ritmo de la canción... Pronto, a la suave melodía se le unió la dulce voz de Misao...

_Esperando en la oscuridad me encontré_

_Tu rostro ni siquiera podía ver_

_No tenia el valor para expresar algo mas_

_Que no fuera inseguridad..._

_Eres apenas mi amigo_

_pero te conozco de hace mucho_

_Eras un desconocido_

_pero estabas conmigo_

_Por favor, perdona mi error_

_no quiero aceptar que todo termino_

_permite decirte que si hubo un embrujo_

_fueron tus ojos, tus labios y los míos..._

_Por favor acepta mi disculpa_

_y perdona esta confusión_

_Te amo con locura, y de corazón_

_no quiero aceptar que todo termino_

_Eres apenas mi amigo_

_pero te conozco de hace mucho_

_Eras un desconocido_

_pero estabas conmigo_

_Por favor, perdona mi error_

_no quiero aceptar que todo termino_

_permite decirte que si hubo un embrujo_

_fueron tus ojos, tus labios y los míos..._

_Entre la oscuridad encontré_

_el valor para regresarte un sentimiento_

_te amo de verdad, Aoshi_

_Puedes entenderlo?_

_Por favor, perdona mi error_

_no quiero aceptar que todo termino_

_permite decirte que si hubo un embrujo_

_fueron tus ojos, tus labios y los míos..._

Cuando termino de cantar, Misao no se atrevió a mirar a Aoshi. Hizo una reverencia al publico que le aplaudía con gran entusiasmo y se retiro. Inmediatamente después Sanosuke llego para anunciar su descanso. Miro a Aoshi sentado todavía y le dirigió una mirada muy seria. Aoshi pareció sentirlo por que se levanto de inmediato y salio del local.

Misao se encontraba en ese entonces junto a Megumi en el rincón del café cuando vio dirigirse a Aoshi fuera del local. Se sintió invadida por la melancolía. Había albergado la esperanza de que Aoshi la perdonara al escuchar su canción pero todo comenzaba a desvanecerse rápidamente y era devuelta a la realidad.

-Misao?- llamo Megumi, pero nadie le contesto. Sanosuke llego junto a ellas y se alejo con Megumi. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos le dijo que era mejor dejarla sola por un momento. Su novia lo comprendió.

Era quizás la estúpida esperanza la que seguía latiendo en el corazón de Misao cuando estaba cantando. Le tenia pavor al público, por eso jamás acepto acompañar a su hermano en el escenario, pero lo había hecho. Expuso sus sentimientos de la manera más atemorizante que pudo encontrar y a final de cuentas, no consiguió nada. Ni su perdón, ni su amistad.

Encontrándose muy pensativa, tomo su pluma y abrió su libreta. La actitud cotidiana comenzaba a regresar y ni siquiera el llorar era parte de ello. Se le ocurrió una frase para comenzar su nuevo poema que rápidamente se encargo de plasmar.

"_Cuando has encontrado el amor no dudes en lanzarte en su búsqueda... si tardas un segundo mas podría ser demasiado tarde."_

Una extraña y solitaria lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla hasta caer en su libreta y cubrir la palabra _tarde. _La frase estaba incompleta. Inquieta, comenzó a eliminar su rostro de lagrimas que quisieran seguirle a la primera cuando sintió algo detrás de ella. Una mano se poso sobre su hombro cuando la otra que pertenecía al extraño le rozaba la mejilla. Misao podía sentir el contacto gentil en su piel y el aroma que la embargaba le era conocido. Jamás podría olvidar ese olor aunque no estuviera presente en mil años. Al voltear, diviso a Aoshi parado junto a ella. Misao no recordaba haber visto a Aoshi entrar de nuevo al café, pero allí estaba él y no era una ilusión.

-No llores, Misao- le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella y retiraba sus manos del rostro de la chica.

-Aoshi

-No. No digas nada... ahora hablare yo- Determinado, coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Misao para evitar que pudiera decir algo.

-Me sentí decepcionado- le dijo - y creí que solo ponías excusas para rechazarme con suavidad. Pero no fue así. Tu sabes, incluso mejor que yo, que soy una persona de pocas palabras y siempre lo he sido. La verdad es que me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca encontraba una oportunidad para expresarte adecuadamente lo que siento. Sin embargo, cuando Megumi planteo la idea de que tuvieras novio yo desperté. Me di cuenta de que ya no eres la niña que conocí hace mucho y tuve miedo. -Misao lo miraba dudosa- De perderte. Estuve muchos años pensando que en el momento en que te me declarara todo estaría bien pero podría no ser así. Yo no conocía tus sentimientos y aun así no me acercaba a ti. Después de ese día me decidí a no dejar pasar mi oportunidad y permitir que alguien ganara tu corazón.

-Aoshi... yo jamás pensé que tu... y cuando ocurrió no lo podía creer. Mi primera reacción fue atribuirlo a la poción pero resulta que no era nada mas que agua.. Y temí perderte.. que todo volviera a la normalidad, yo no quería que pasara.

-Misao... yo te dije que no creo que esas cosas. Lo único que de verdad me hace ser un creyente es que te amo. Lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora...

-Ahora puedes estar seguro de que correspondo a tus sentimientos desde hace tanto... quizás mas que tu.

-Misao...

La mirada tierna que Aoshi deposito en los ojos de Misao estaba derritiéndola. Podría ser un tipo muy frío pero con ella todo era calor, un inmenso calor producto del verdadero sentimiento de Aoshi. El amor verdadero.

Bajo la oscuridad del rincón favorito de Misao las promesas que se hicieron se sellaron con el lazo de un beso. El amor perdurara hasta que ellos lo deseen, pero si es el verdadero, este durara por siempre.

FIN

_By: Saky Uv_

Espero que les haya gustado... es mi primer A&M, pero no el último...

Nos vemos...


End file.
